Kanakai
Kanakai '(かあらため) is a young S-Class Mage of the independent guild Machina Gear, and is presumed to be the next guild master. Appearance Kanakai is a young girl with long greyish black hair, that ends at her bottom back. Her features are angular but still soft, in a way. Kanakai has glowing violet eyes, with long curled eyelashes framing them, giving her a gentle, feminine look. She wears a fancy black-and-white blazer, with a grey cuff. The blazer ends in two tails by her thighs, about the same area where her dark purple diamond leggings start. Kanakai is known by her love of frilly skirts with curly fringes, and she is usually seen wearing one with grey fabric and white frilled edges. Personality The only word that can fully describe Kanakai's personality is tsundere (person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time.) Upon meeting new people, she will take on a sarcastic and judgemental viewpoint, which keeps other from developing a friendship, which she would prefer, as she finds most people "''annoying". If you were to somehow get to know her, you might catch a sense that she actually insecure and shy, which she will outright deny, before going and giving you the silent treatment, as well as the occasional death glare. Magic and Physical Abilities '''Extreme Magic Power: '''Kanakai is the second strongest member of Machina Gear, but she has the most magic power out of all the members. Her magical aura is known to be about 8 feet tall, and 7 feet wide, dwarfing her and her opponent in size. Her level of power comes from the energy lacrima she keeps on her wrist at all times, which allows her to store her magic power for later, when she eventually runs out. The lacrima also allows her to channel her magic better, for more devastating attacks. '''Linguistic and Magical Knowledge: '''Kanakai frequently studies complicated lost languages, which can allow her to break through almost all Justu Shiki barriers, as well as decipher most types of writing. She is also up to date on her magical knowledge allowing her to identify and counter most types of common magic, as well as some lost ones. '''Competant Athletic Abilities: '''Having trained every day for the past year, Kanakai is able to run, jump, climb and dodge long distances with large amounts of stamina. This allows her to leap out of the way of projectile attacks, making most null and void against her. '''Requip Magic: Requip (換装魔法 Kansō Mahō), also known as Ex-quip, is a Caster Magic related to the summoning of various types of equipment. This Magic allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or combat-related purposes. Some users may just choose to use it to change their clothing. More skilled users are able to Requip different weapons in battle, and it is even possible to Requip armors in the midst of battle. * Requip: Secret Samurai '(秘密の 侍, ''himitsu no samurai) This requip allows Kanakai to make a rather discreet attack, and its intended purpose was not outright battle. In this requip, Kanakai's hair is tied back with a purple bow, and she is donned in frilly dress (her trademark) and purple and white suit top. Her lacrima has changed postion to her neck, where it takes on the appearance of a broach. In this form, Kanakai can summon magical nunchucks at will. The nunchucks are bound with binding and shock magic, allowing Kanakai to trap enemies, all the while shocking them, rendering them hurt and immobile. 'Requip Gunner: Kamikaze Boom '(神風ブーム, kamikaze buumu) In this requip, instead of changing different armors, Kanakai is able to summon multiple types of magical guns. In particular, this requip summons a giant bazooka, as well as a RPG, which Kanakai balances both on her shoulders, and is able to carry and fire them with ease. The weapons fire highly-condensed spears of crystals, that explode on impact. 'Requip Gunner: Holy Cross '(神聖な十字 shinsei na juujii) This Gunner Requip summons a powerful lacrima crossbow that Kanakai is able to use and fire with speed and accuracy. This crossbow fires as fast as the user can load, and the bolts have a tracking lacrima on them, which tracks the enemy, for maximum damage. 'Requip Gunner: Ending '(終了''shuuryou'') This requip is Kanakai's "final form", and she only uses this in dier situations, as it quickly consumes magic power, and can be deadly to inexperienced mages. The massive machine gun fires bolts of the 4 types of elemental magic (Earth,Fire,Water,Air) at a rapid, undodgable speed, that all explode on impact. The requip has been dubbed its unusual name because it is said to confirm the ending of the battle, with the summoner on the winning side. 'Celestial Spirit Magic '(星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) is a type of Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys.These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys.Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. * '''Silver Key: Horologium "''The Clock"'' *